1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for tomographic imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the tomographic imaging, some techniques about tomographic measurement of 3-D images are conventionally known. For example, one technique is disclosed by Christopher Fang-Yen et al. Journal of Biomedical Optics 16(1), 011005 (January 2011), Title: Video-rate tomographic phase microscopy (hereinafter, “Fang-Yen”). More specifically, Fang-Yen discloses a technique to reconstruct 3-D images by using multi angle scanning. According to this technique, many illumination angles, e.g. 100, which means 100 shots, are required, because 3-D images are reconstructed from projected images (according to complex amplitudes calculated based holograms). Therefore, reasonable images can't be expected with several shots, e.g. 4 shots. Moreover 3-D images can't be reconstructed with one shot. Therefore, according to prior art (e.g., Fang-Yen), many shots, and therefore a long time, is required for reconstructing the 3-D image.